Planning the Wedding
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: This is a sequel to LoveHearts and LoveNotes...Read that before you read this one : xx Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** See me owning nothing – See RTD owning everything – Lucky Bastard

This is a continuation of my story LoveHearts and LoveNotes… Set after Exit Wounds but Tosh and Owen are still alive.

Planning the Wedding

_The wall behind Jack and Ianto collapsed, illuminating them in a shimmering gold light. A blonde woman stepped through, smiling at the couple, a look of ecstatic recognition on her face. Her purple jacket shining in the light_

"_Jack, Doctor…I'm back." _

3 Months Earlier

Ianto stepped into the boardroom, laden with a tray with six mugs of coffee. He placed the tray on the table and handed the team and their guest their respective drinks. Jack, Tosh, Owen, Martha and Gwen smiled at him as the gold ring on his finger shone in the light of the projection. He grinned shyly and slipped into his seat next to Jack. Owen was explaining something about the Weevils that had escaped from the sewers earlier that day. What he didn't know was that the information folders Tosh and Martha were reading and the PDA that Gwen was supposedly inputting all the data into held wedding magazines and showed the price of the dress she had had her eye on. Ianto placed his left hand on the desk, watching his ring sparkle in the light. He felt Jack's hand holding his right under the desk and softly stroked the join between his palm and his thumb. He knew Jack was especially ticklish there and knew Jack was trying not to laugh. The team were so immersed in their own preparations for the wedding they didn't notice that Owen had stopped talking and was glaring at them. He lightly moved to stand behind Martha and looked at what she was reading. Her and Tosh had them same magazine, Tosh had circled the dress she wanted, a floor length green dress that would offset her eyes and olive complexion perfectly, and Martha had circled the one she was going to buy, a floor length black dress with silver trim. Owen moved to stand behind Tosh and leant down to kiss at the base of her ear. She span round, dropped the magazine, causing the rest of the team to snap out of their reverie, and kissed him full on the lips, unaware that the Jack, Ianto, Martha and Gwen, who still didn't know about them, were watching. Jack and Ianto smiled, Martha giggled and Gwen's jaw dropped when Tosh wrapped her arms around Owens neck and Owen slid his arm around her waist, lifting her from the chair into a movie star type kiss. Jack grinned at Ianto, placed two fingers to his lips and whistled a sharp whistle which made Tosh and Owen jump and separate. Gwen and Martha giggled; Jack smirked and pulled Ianto into his lap by his tie. Ianto squirmed and tried to pull away, but Jack tightened his hold on his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Owen grumbled and pulled the three girls that were watching avidly out of the boardroom. He was going to have to leave a note on Iantos desk when they were done, reminding him to clean the Boardroom table before the next team meeting.

Jack watched the rest of the team leave the room before pushing Ianto down onto the table. He leaned over him, kissing along his jaw-line, pushing the top three buttons on his shirt out of the holes. He licked and sucked at the exposed skin, making Ianto gasp and thrust his hips into Jack's. Jack grinned and pulled Iantos waistcoat off and threw it onto the floor. Ianto moaned as Jack caught his bottom lip between his teeth and playfully tugged on it. Jack pulled Iantos shirt out of his trousers and threw it over the discarded waistcoat. He ran his hand down Iantos chest, lightly over his abdomen where he knew Ianto was particularly ticklish, causing him to squirm deliciously underneath him. Jack slipped his hand under the waistband of Iantos trousers; he slid his hand under his boxers and began stroking Ianto. Ianto moaned and writhed under Jack, rubbing Jack's erection through his trousers. Ianto returned the favour and slid his hand into Jack's trousers. He caught hold and began tweaking the skin, twisting his wrist, causing Jack to growl and call out his name. Ianto called out Jack's name as he came, Jack followed as Iantos muscles tensed around him.

Down in the main Hub, Owen and Tosh had escaped into the unused levels of the Hub and were doing something similar to Jack and Ianto. Owen caught hold of Tosh's blouse and unbuttoned it, sliding it down her arms and onto the floor. Tosh grabbed Owens shirt and pulled it over his head. She was pressed back into the wall, wrapping her legs around Owens waist as he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. His boxers followed and he pulled her underwear off and let it drop to the floor. As he entered her, he couldn't think about anything else except the delicious noises she was making. She climaxed quickly, catching hold of the hook on the wall as Owen followed, pumping every last bit of his essence into her, his knees buckling as the intense pleasure ran through his body. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He caught her lips in a soft kiss and started pulling his clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**In case any of you want to kill me after you've read this…please don't…Just give me time to keep writing :) 33**

**If you've waited for this thank you for being so patient…I've had a lot of stuff going on but having a break from it all really helped 33 **

Chapter 2

Since Jack had proposed a little over 6 months ago, Ianto had been laden with preparations for his upcoming wedding. They were getting married in under 3 months and his days were full – there wasn't a day where he wasn't picking out table settings or chasing weevils around Cardiff. He had already found the venue, picked out his flower arrangements (he'd really just agreed with whatever Tosh had picked – he trusted her) and had written _most_ of the guest list. There were a few people he had yet to invite but they were going to be a bit harder to get a-hold of. Martha was easy enough – she was in Cardiff every other week talking wedding details with Tosh, she was his link to the missing people. She could contact the Doctor who could, in turn, contact Donna. His present to Jack pretty much counted on the Doctor actually picking _up_ his phone when Martha rings him. What's the point of a 906-year-old Time Lord having a phone that can stretch across galaxies and time if he doesn't answer the thing? Ianto shook his head and pulled his suit jacket off the coat rack. He, Tosh, Gwen, Martha, Rhys, Mickey and Owen were going to get fitted for suits and dresses. Jack wasn't allowed to go with them – despite him trying to convince Ianto that watching him change would be a good thing – Tosh, Gwen and Martha had given him strict instructions – he is NOT to see Ianto is his suit until the wedding day. Owen could have gone with Jack to get his suit but Ianto had threatened him that if he didn't co-operate and didn't get properly fitted for a suit he would shoot him – again. Owen had been willing to take the risk until Tosh had told him that if he didn't get fitted for a suit she would withhold sex from him for a good couple of months. Reinforced by Ianto's threats of violence and no-coffee-for-two-months their combined threats had Owen practically running for the tailors.

20 minutes later the 7 of them were stood in the dress shop. Rhys, Owen, Mickey and Ianto had allowed the girls to get their dresses before they got fitted. This was so that Rhys, Mickey and Owen could have suits that didn't clash with Gwen's, Martha's or Tosh's. Both Jack and Ianto's suits were being made by the tailor and supervised by Tosh. Ianto hadn't seen his and was going to try it on once the girls had finished. Tosh was the first to step out of her changing room. She was wearing a floor length olive green dress. The dress hugged her figure, showing her curves and the colour offset her eyes perfectly. Martha was the next out. She was wearing a floor length black dress, the hem of the dress tumbled out behind her. Gwen, the last one out, went for a dark red dress, which clung to her hips in ruffles and billowed out behind her. Owen, Mickey and Rhys walked over to their partners and embraced. Ianto stood and watch 6 of the most important people in his life with the people they loved. He pulled his mobile out of his inside suit pocket and speed-dialled 1. The soft American voice floated through the handset as the other end was picked up.

Jack had just hit the main part of the HUB when the phone rang on his desk. He leapt up the stairs and just made it to the phone before it cut off.

"Captain Jack Harkness"

"It's me" Jack felt a smile instantly grace his face as Ianto's beautiful welsh accent floated down the phone

"Hey, how's the shopping going? You can't have killed Owen already…It hasn't even been 20 minutes. Or is that what you need me for? Cleanup?" Jack laughed at his own joke and could practically feel Ianto's smile and see his eye roll. Jack was just about to launch into his argument for watching Ianto get his suit fitted, the rift alarm went off, pulling a growl from the older man.

"I have to go."

"I know. Be careful."

"Always am. Love you Yan"

"Love you too Jack." Jack replaced the receiver, grabbed his coat and left the HUB, slotting his Webley into its holder.

Ianto slid his phone down and turned back round, facing the couples. All 6 of them were staring at him.

"What?!?" The others murmured 'nothings' and grunts as the girls slipped back into the changing rooms to get changed. As the girls got changed Ianto told the girls to pass the him their dresses in their garment bags. He was handed 3 bags and he took them to the register, shushing the other 3 males as they looked at him, confused. He had them paid for and back before the girls had finished getting changed. As each woman stepped out of their changing room they were shocked to find that each of their respective garment bags had the tailors 'Paid For' label on it. The girls immediately started spewing 'I can't let you do that Ianto', 'I can't accept it' Ianto placed two fingers into his mouth and blew sharply. Everyone quietened down.

"It's my wedding, let me do this." As they were leaving the dress shop, Ianto could have sworn he saw the tail of Jack's greatcoat whip round the corner. Ianto grabbed the bags from the girls and stowed them in the SUV, catching hold of his gun as he did. Tosh, Gwen, Martha, Mickey and Owen followed suit, seeing the gun in Ianto's hand. Gwen kissed Rhys and told him to stay with the SUV, the six of them then left following Ianto who had already running off round the corner. Ianto stopped at the mouth of the alley whilst the others ran ahead. They saw Jack fighting with an alien with giant claws. And the alien was winning. It had already taken a chunk out of Jack's arm and had got a good few scratches in on his chest, although, luckily, nothing that would kill him. Ianto stayed at the mouth of the alley, surveillance Jack called it, making sure no one saw them, but couldn't take his eyes off his 6 teammates taking the alien down. Just as they had the alien sedated, Tosh, Owen, Martha, Gwen and Mickey began binding its limbs together, Jack looked at him, the sparkle in his eyes disappeared, his shouts mixed with Rhys across the street.

"Yan!"

"Ianto!"

Ianto didn't have time to turn around before he felt a blinding pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the claw of another of the aliens sticking through his abdomen. He felt the claw withdraw from his stomach and fell face forward onto the ground. Jack launched himself down the alleyway and dropped next to Ianto, pulling the Welshman face-up into his arms.

"Ianto! Ianto! Come ON! Wake up! You can't leave me! Not now! Ianto please! Come ON! OWEN!!!"

"J-Jack…J-Jack…I-it's ok-kay…honest-ly…you-you-you'll be oka-y-y"

"NO! Come on…You CAN'T leave me now…Please don't leave me"

"O-Owen"

"Yeah Teaboy?" Tears were rolling down the doctors cheeks, he didn't even bother trying to hide them.

"T-take care o-of h-him…M-make sure h-he kn-knows i-it's n-not his f-fault."

Owen nodded and stepped away, pulling a sobbing Tosh into his arms.

"J-Jack…I-I l-love you…"

Ianto's eyes slid shut, the hand that was clutching onto Jack's arm fell limply against the ground.

"NO!!" Jack clutched onto Ianto, sobs wracking his body as he screamed for someone to call an ambulance.

"Jack. JACK! It's too late, there's nothing we can do." Owen tried to pull Jack into his arms, Jack pulled away from Owen

"NO!" He roared "There has to be something. I need him Owen. He can't be gone. I can't do this without him."

"Jack, there isn't I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do"

"Then what good are we? What good are any of us if we can't save one of our own? What good am I if I can't save the man I loved from everything I promised him I would?"

-----------------------------_Flashback_ ----------------------------

_Ianto rolled off of Jack, their slick bodies rubbing together. He curled up beside Jack and fell into a deep sleep. Jack just lay there watching him. A couple of hours later Ianto started to have a nightmare. Jack could only imagine it was about Canary Wharf or the cannibals in the Brecon Beacons. He wrapped his arms around the Welshman, gently waking him from his slumber. Ianto clutched onto Jack's body. _

"_Jack, please don't leave me there. Don't leave me with them." Jack carded his hand through Ianto's hair, eventually soothing him enough that the tears stopped streaking down his face._

"_I swear Ianto, I will protect you, you're safe with me…You will always be safe with me."_

_Blue eyes met blue._

"_Promise?" Ianto's voice sounded even more vulnerable than normal. _

"_I promise. Nothing that is out there can hurt you as long as I'm with you."_

_Ianto nodded and curled up into the older mans arms, for a night of uninterrupted sleep._

_----------------------------End Flashback-----------------------_

Owen managed to pull Jack into his arms and he just lay there, sobbing into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own them... wait until I do and there are people writing hot gay fics bout my characters... :]**

**Am kinda nervous bout this chapter and Im SOOOO sorry it took so long... im not sure if it's really that good :S **

Chapter 3

"Jack, Jack. Come on, move away." Jack shook his head furiously and tightened his hold on Ianto's body. Tosh pulled away from Owen's grip and walked slowly over to Owen's medical kit so Jack didn't notice her moving. She pulled a sedative from the kit. She held it behind her back as she walked back over to Jack. She wrapped her arm around his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. He released one of his hands from the death grip on Ianto's suit and clutched onto Tosh's arm.

"I'm sorry" Tosh plunged the sedative into Jack's neck. She caught his weight as he slumped backwards, before Owen pulled him off of her. She leant down, pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead, and went to help Gwen, Rhys and Mickey place the aliens in the boot of the SUV. Rhys and Gwen got into the car with Tosh and Mickey, settling Jack into the last empty seat.

Martha watched the others drive away. When she turned back she saw something she never thought she would. Owen was sat beside Ianto's body, clutching the younger man's jacket, sobbing into it. He pulled away and pulled the body bag towards him. He spread it out on the floor and gently laid Ianto's body onto it. Martha tried to help but he refused to let her touch the Welshman. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't zip the bag shut.

"Owen, let me help?" He nodded and sat back a bit, watching as she carefully zipped the bag shut. He stood and helped her lay Ianto's body gently on the back seat of the SUV. He climbed into the passenger seat of the 4x4 knowing that he wasn't in any fit state to drive. Martha slipped into the driver's seat and slowly drove towards the Hub, shooting glances at the Welshman's body every couple of minutes as Owen stared blankly out the window.

As Tosh and the rest of the team entered the Hub they pulled the still unconscious Jack from the car into one of the cells. They then made their way back to the main level of the Hub to watch Owen and Martha enter with Ianto's body. Rhys moved over to take Martha's place and she consequently moved, sobbing, into Mickey's arms, his heart breaking as he rocked her gently. Rhys and Owen moved back up to the main level of the Hub after setting Ianto onto the autopsy table. Gwen moved into Rhys' arms as Tosh moved across to her workstation, pulling up the CCTV of the cells so they would know if and when Jack woke up. She then fed it through to the boardroom where the 6 of them sat until Jack awoke 25 minutes later.

The group moved down into the cells and unlocked the one Jack was in. Owen moved into the cell and caught hold of Jack as he man broke down. The other 5 could only watch as Jack shattered before them. He then looked up at Owen quizzically and the doctor didn't have to wonder what he wanted. He nodded and led Jack up to the autopsy bay, where the older man sat in the chair beside his lover and cried. Owen ushered the rest of the reluctant team out of the autopsy bay, knowing that the Captain Jack he knew would never want people to see him in this state. He wondered, however, if he would ever be the Captain Jack he knew without Ianto beside him. Owen knelt down, pressed a quick kiss to Jack's forehead and made his way up into the main area of the Hub. Tosh walked over to him and gently hugged him as he cried into her shoulder. He pulled back and walked around the Hub. He stepped up to Tosh's desk and pulled up Ianto's profile. He hovered the cursor over the 'Permanently Delete' button before minimising the screen, he couldn't do it. That would be accepting that he was gone and he wasn't ready for that yet. Ianto was like a little brother to him and he had failed to protect him. As he walked back to Tosh he noticed the Doctor's hand in the jar, he'd always wondered why it was there. Now, he was glad it was.

"Martha, phone the Doctor, get him here. I don't care how you do it, just do it. And DON'T tell Jack. If this doesn't work it's going to kill him. NOW Martha!" Martha nodded and jumped out of Mickey's lap. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked into Jack's office, hoping to get a better connection the higher up she got. A couple of minutes later she returned, nodding slightly at Owen.

"He said he'll be a couple of hours, he's not exactly on Earth." Owen nodded and leaned back on the sofa, wrapping his arm around Tosh's shoulders and pulling her into his side. About an hour later Gwen went to check on Jack, and saw the Captain asleep, laying his head on the table next to Ianto's body, holding the Welshman's hand in his own. She smiled gently and walked back to the others, telling them not to disturb him. A couple of hours later, Jack still hadn't woken when they heard the easily-recognisable grinding noise made by the Doctor's TARDIS. As he stepped out of his ship, the Time Lord's face didn't hold his usual grin, it was extremely serious. He walked straight over to Martha, where she was sat with Mickey, and knelt down in front of her.

"Martha what's wrong? What happened?" Martha looked up at him.

"None of us were watching him and...they...married...suit...it killed him...and Jack" Martha burst into tears again and sobbed into Mickey's chest.

"What's she's trying to say..." Mickey started

"Wait...Mickey just wait." The doctor interrupted him before he could finish. "Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, Owen, Mickey and Martha. I really don't want to ask this but... Where's Ianto?" The team could practically see the Doctor fitting Ianto's absence and Martha's stutters together to create one truthful picture. "You said killed...No. Not him. Jack needs him" Tosh's eyes filled up and threw herself into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor had met the Torchwood team a couple of times, when he was visiting Jack. He soothed Tosh and pushed her back to Owen. The Doctor squeezed his eyes together, wiling his tears not to come. He had met the Welshman a couple of times and developed a serious soft spot for the well-spoken man. He knew that if the team saw him crying it would ruin them. He turned to Gwen as she was the only one who looked even remotely kept together.

"Where is he?" Gwen caught hold of his hand and led him to the Autopsy Bay, where the Doctor could see Jack resting next to Ianto's body. He sighed and made his way down the stairs, he placed a hand on Ianto's cheek and leant down to whisper into the younger mans ear. He then knelt beside Jack and shook the immortal lightly. Jack awoke automatically, whispering Ianto's name hopefully, obviously dreaming about the Welshman. When he saw the Doctor the hope in his eyes fell, leaving them just as blank as before. He turned his gaze back to his fiancé.

"Where were you?" it was so quiet the Doctor was surprised he actually heard Jack's question.

"Huh?"

"I needed you, and you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" In that one sentence Jack sounded more vulnerable to the Doctor than he ever had. The Doctor just put his arms around the immortal and held him whispering to him, telling him how sorry he was, and how he wish he'd been there to stop it. He didn't notice the rest of the team stood at the railing, so it surprised him when Owen spoke up.

"You can, you can stop it. You can go back and change it." Jack looked up at the Doctor, pleading obvious within his eyes.

"He's right; we can go back and change it. I can get him back." The doctor shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Jack, you know we can't mess with time."

"Yeah if it's a fixed point, but this ISN'T! This was never meant to happen, he was never meant to leave me."

"Jack, what you're asking me..."

"You do it ALL the time! You're constantly changing things. Why can't you change this?" Jack was beginning to get really worked up and he was starting to shake. "Is it because I'm immortal, because I'm wrong? Then take it, take it all but please bring him back to me." The anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared, desperation taking its place.

"There's one thing we could try but there is absolutely NO guarantee it would work." Jack nodded eagerly.

"Anything, I'll try anything, please just bring him back." The Doctor nodded.

"You're not gonna like it." Jack pulled Ianto's body into his arms gently and carried him out of the autopsy bay and into the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Doctor spoke to the rest of the Torchwood team; assuring them he'd bring him back soon, and went back into the TARDIS. They set off and landed within a couple of minutes.

"Where are we?"

"The where doesn't matter Jack, we could've done this anywhere but I'm gonna have to take the shields down for this and the rest of the team aren't gonna like this."

He made Jack move next to the wall and made him close his eyes.

"Think about him, Jack, think about Ianto." He was too into his thoughts about the Welshman to hear the click of the handcuffs strapped to both his wrists until it was too late. He was attached to some of the pipes in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are you...?"

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to do Jack, not ever, and it's likely you're going to want to kill me when I do but once it's done you'll understand why. But I can't have you getting in the way, it would ruin everything." Jack struggled as the Doctor started rummaging under the metal flooring of the TARDIS, before pulling out a canister. He leant over Ianto's body and open the canister. Jack had been confused until he saw what came out of the canister. Nano-genes. He watched as the tiny lights wrapped themselves around the Welshman's body, trying to fix the problem. They pushed their way into his body, making him glow. As the light died out, both men watched cautiously. The heavy silence was broken by a gasping breath from the man lying on the floor. Jack struggled furiously as Ianto sat up, blinking tightly. He looked at the Doctor, and around the TARDIS before his gaze rested on Jack, lighting up. He shot over to the former time-agent and pulled him into a deep kiss, which was eagerly responded to. Neither of the two men noticed the Doctor loosen the screws on something on the TARDIS console. Ianto pulled away and clutched at his stomach, whimpering.

"Yan, baby what is it?" Ianto stumbled backwards and was caught by the Doctor before he hit the floor.

"I'm sorry." He stood him gently on his feet and moved away, leaving Ianto balancing unsteadily. He walked back over to the TARDIS console and whispered to it, making it hum quietly and glow.

"Doctor, what's happening to him?"

"The nano-genes were never going to work permanently; I just needed him alive for the next bit." He walked swiftly over to the hand-cuffed man and pulled his Webley from his pocket.

"God, I hate these things." He looked disgustedly over the gun he was holding in his hand.

"Doctor what are you gonna do to him?" Jack shouted.

"Something you never wanted him to go through, but it's his only chance." It was then that Jack noticed what the handle the Doctor was holding led to.

"NO! Don't you DARE put that thing in him!" The Doctor looked at Ianto, who nodded. He raised Jack's gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the Welshman's chest. At the same time he pulled on the casing to the Time Vortex and threw himself out of the way, so that the only body in its way was Ianto's. The energy was sucked into the younger man's body. His short breaths became more laboured as he died, until they eventually stopped. Jack slumped backwards into the wall and watched as his fiancé died for a second time. He didn't look up until he heard the pained gasp that he had become so accustomed to emitting. He watched as the Welshman sat up and leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The younger man looked over at him and stood up slowly, he moved over to the Doctor and took the key to Jack's cuffs from him. He walked back to Jack and unlocked the cuffs, sitting down beside him and curing into the older man's arms, snuggling into his chest. Jack clutched onto him as hard as possible, refusing to let him go. Jack looked up at the Doctor.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. It wasn't until they stopped that Jack noticed that Ianto had gone really quiet.

"Yan, Yan you okay?" He moved a bit and saw that the younger man's chest was still moving, he smiled as he came to the conclusion that the younger man was asleep.

"Yan, come on baby wake up." Ianto blinked up at him sleepily, way beyond just cute. Jack smiled and stood, standing Ianto in front of him and wrapping his arms around the archivists waist. Ianto turned around to face Jack, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you." Jack smiled, a genuine smile only Ianto ever got to see.

"I love you too Yan." They watched as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and Jack went next, soon followed by Ianto.

As he stepped out into the Hub, he was attacked by something solid. He pulled back, expecting to find Gwen, Tosh or Martha. He was shocked to find Owen's brown eyes looking back at him. The medic pulled away, surprised by his own behaviour, and moved back, before Tosh, Martha and Gwen threw themselves on top of him. They finally pulled away and he was pulled into a hug by Mickey, then Rhys. He smiled shyly as everyone released him and he moved instantly into Jack's arms. The older man was obviously anxious having Ianto away from him. Ianto turned and whispered something into jack's ear, which made the older man grin. He pulled away from Jack and disappeared into the kitchenette. Everyone smiled as the smell of fresh coffee permeated the air. The all moved up to the boardroom and watched as Ianto swept in, looking perfect in fresh suit, holding two trays containing 8 cups of coffee and a pot of tea for the Doctor. He moved to his normal seat next to Jack and watched the team talk between themselves. When the conversation turned to how he came back he let the Doctor explain, choosing to sit in comfort as Jack held his hand and stroked the back of his knuckles. He looked over to Tosh and noticed that she was glowing. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from the centre of the desk and scribbled something on it, passing it discreetly to Tosh. She opened it and scanned the writing; _Tosh, you're glowing, is there something you should be telling me? Ianto x _Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Ianto grinned at Owen's confused look until she showed him Ianto's note, when the Londoner smiled smugly and turned his attentions back to the conversation going on between Martha, Mickey and the Doctor. She slid the piece of paper back over to Ianto; _I'm about 2 months _Ianto looked shocked; _how did you keep it a secret for so long? _She shrugged and looked over at Ianto with a small smile on her face. He smiled at her; _congratulations_ he wrote. She grinned and replied; _thanks. _


End file.
